


A Promise is a Promise

by DailyAl, TellyLikesPudding



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: And Hela too, Help I've Fallen And I can't Get Up, I ship everything I touch, KevEdd - Freeform, Kevin's fear of needles, M/M, Nurse!Double D, TellyAl, horny Kevin, virgin!Double D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyAl/pseuds/DailyAl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellyLikesPudding/pseuds/TellyLikesPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In trying to get Kevin to accept his vaccination, Double Dee makes a promise that Kevin rather takes for granted. He doesn't seem to mind, however...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise is a Promise

“Now now Kevin, hold still. Stalling only makes it seem worse,” said Double D, reaching for Kevin with one hand and holding a vaccine needle in the other.

“Hell no, Dork! I won't let you come near me with that!”

Double D sighed. “We’ve been at this for an hour, and that was after the nurse gave up on her attempts to reason with you! Kevin, I implore you. Stay still!” The redhead jerked away once again as Double D reached out, shoving him back lightly.

“No! You can't talk me into this, Dweeb! No matter what!” he yelled with finality, crossing his arms.

“Kevin, please. I’ll do anything,” said Double D with a hint of pleading, his considerable patience just about run dry. Kevin frowned, staring at the shorter teen with a look of deep thought. His expression shifted abruptly to a sly smile. He approached the other boy, holding out his arm with sudden obedience. Double D gave him a suspicious look, but reached out to the proffered arm with his free hand.

He yelped when Kevin lunged forward, grabbing his arm and yanking him closer. He grabbed Double D’s other arm, effectively pinning the other teen in place facing away from him. “K-K-Kevin?” the shorter boy stuttered. He let out a yip when the redhead tightened his grip on his wrist, forcing him to drop the needle. “Ouch! Kevin, what on earth-”

“You said you’d do anything,” Kevin breathed, his words tickling across the other boy’s neck. Double D shivered slightly at the sensation before attempting to struggle away from the stronger boy again. Kevin held him closer so his back was flush against his chest. He took in a sharp breath when the nerd moved in a certain way, his hips pressing back into Kevin’s own.

Double D ceased his struggling when he felt something hard pressing into his lower back. “Kevin? What is that?” he asked curiously, pressing back as if to try and feel what it was. Kevin let out a moan and, with a quick movement, had Double D pinned to the floor on his back.

“Good Lord!” he exclaimed, struggling and bucking frantically to try and keep himself off of the cold tiles. “Contrary to popular belief, the floor of the Nurse's’ office is incredibly unsanitary! Let me up!”

Kevin silenced the other boy as he leaned down, just barely brushing his lips along Double D’s long neck and up to his ear. “You said anything. I want you,” he whispered.

Before Double D could reply, Kevin claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. The black haired teen tensed at the sudden contact, pushing briefly at Kevin’s shoulders but relaxing as Kevin ran his tongue along his bottom lip. The redhead smirked into the kiss as Double D melted into it, his arms winding around Kevin’s neck. He took the opportunity to reach down, moving his hand under the other boy’s sweater and shirt. Double D let out a surprised yelp and Kevin deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue past the parted lips.

He pulled up the layers separating him from the skin of Double D’s abdomen, letting his warm hand run up and down the smooth expanse, tweaking a nipple on the way. The sounds that emitted from the little nerd should’ve been illegal; the effect they had on a certain part of Kevin’s anatomy was beginning to be quite obvious. Kevin pulled back, breaking away from Double D’s tempting mouth. Blue eyes trailed down the redhead’s body before stopping at the pronounced bulge in his tight jeans.

“Oh dear. Kevin, I-” Edd began but was cut off as Kevin ground his hips down against his groin. “Oh! K-Kevin!” he moaned before bringing his hand up to bite a knuckle in an attempt at muffling more sounds.

“God damn Double D. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this,” Kevin groaned as he rotated his hips.

“Language!” Edd berated half-heartedly, whimpering when Kevin ground down harder.

“Why is that the first thing on your mind?” Kevin asked huskily.

“I…” Double D started but trailed off, biting his lip and turning his face away to hide a blush. Kevin smirked, moving his hands to grip the hem of Double D’s sweater and shirt.

“I guess I’ll have to work harder distract you.” With that, he yanked the clothes up over Edd’s head, pulling them off in a hurry and throwing them to the side.

“Kevin, be carefu-Oh!” Double D moaned deliciously as Kevin latched onto his collarbone, sucking and biting until there were several dark bruises. Edd’s back arched off of the floor, his chest flush with Kevin’s. His hips seemed to move of their own accord, rocking into the jocks.

“Shit, Double D!” he moaned, pulling the other boy off of the ground and into his lap. His hands flew to the fastenings of Double D’s tight jeanes, undoing them and beginning to pull them down when a hand stopped him.

“Kevin wait,” Edd gasped. “We’re not really going to do this here are we?” Kevin looked confused at Edd’s words. “On the floor, I mean,” he elaborated, blushing deeply. Kevin’s smile returned and, without hesitating a second longer, lifted Double D off of the ground entirely and tossed him onto the nearby cot. He landed with a soft oof, rolling over to see Kevin discarding his own shirt and approaching him like a predator. Kevin crawled up Double D’s  slim body, winding one arm around his waist while the other continued working at removing his tight jeans.

Double D wrapped his arms around Kevin, hands planted firmly on his back. He arched his body for more contact, brushing their bare chests together and shivering. Kevin finally succeeded in yanking off Edd’s trousers, his shoes and socks going haphazardly with them. He made quick work of the rest of his clothes, roughly locking his lips with the other teen’s. Edd moaned into the kiss, bucking involuntarily and rubbing their exposed cocks together.

Both boys paused to gasp in pleasure before Kevin moved again, snapping his hips down to meet Double D’s. He kept up a rather fast pace, marveling at the sounds he pulled from Edd. He forced himself to keep his eyes open just so he could watch as Double D came undone. Slim legs clamped down around Kevin’s hips and Edd threw his head back in ecstasy as he came over his own stomach. Kevin wasn’t far behind after that, choking on a shout as he added to the mess.

Kevin and Edd panted, dazed with post coital bliss. Double D glanced up at Kevin as his white streaked chest rose and fell, his lips swollen and red and his blue eyes glazed. Kevin leaned in for one last kiss but yelped as a sharp but brief pain pinched in his shoulder. His gaze snapped over to see the vaccination needle resting innocently in Double D’s hand.

“You promised,” he stated easily with a hazy smile at Kevin’s shocked expression.

**Author's Note:**

> TellyAl's first KevEdd fic! This was written by Telly and Hela as Alice is unavailable at the moment!
> 
> Please comment and Kudos, it makes our day, and have a lovely evening!
> 
> ~=Telly and Hela


End file.
